Business process management and execution has matured in the on premise and as well as in cloud applications. User interface paradigms provide users a rich set of role-based user interaction models to support enterprise business scenarios. Those scenarios may be organized along departments and business partners across company internal and external business parties.
The interacting user interface models operate on corresponding business entities with focus on scalable and robust business process execution. These are the so-called structured end to end business processes.
When looking at the needs around data consistence across and to end scenarios from a customer daily work perspective, the business execution brings in a lot of ad hoc challenges. Customer individual objectives and company constraints come into play and, in fact, the major part of daily work typically takes place outside the system of record (SOR). There is a variety of engagement systems, groupware environments such as mail, task and quote to do” oriented tools and social collaboration tools that are hosting individual and unstructured people driven activities. These are the systems of user engagement (SOE). They provide freestyle people centric work pattern mainly organized as decoupled from the core business system. As a consequence, this level of business execution happens mainly decoupled from the original business data. It is desirable to develop and improve systems that combine the business SOR and the SOEs into a seamless business user experience to offer all what it takes for daily business alignment and straight execution.